


Éramos especiales

by Zamabi_Aldric



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Confusion, Frustacion, Inferioridad, Introspection, Langa es la luna de Reki, Langa está emocionado con Reki, Langa y su madre conversando, M/M, Recuerdos, Reki apoya a Langa, Reki es el sol de Langa, Teen Romance, revelación de sentimientos
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:53:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29750931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zamabi_Aldric/pseuds/Zamabi_Aldric
Summary: Langa piensa en todo lo que Reki provoca en él desde que llegó a su vida.También piensa en su discusión en ese día de lluvia y como pueden reconciliarse para tener esa relación que tuvieron en un inicio..Inspirado en el capítulo 8 de SK8 The Infinity
Relationships: Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki
Kudos: 11





	1. Revelación

Esos habían sido extraños.   
Su rutina estaba desde que comenzó con el skateboarding y lo perfeccionó era esperar a Reki en un punto medio de sus casas de modo que ambos se fueran patinando hasta la escuela mientras reían haciendo trucos como el clásico “Ollie” o simplemente saltando en lo que podrían deslizarse como barandas metálicas.  
Ese día casi no llegó a tiempo a la escuela por esperar a Reki y aunque sus compañeros le saludaron, para él, el saludo más importante era el del pelirrojo.  
A pesar de que respondió su saludo, no respondió alegre como antes cuando le decía que había tenido un avance en el skate, ahora era un silencio helado que no comprendía y lo dejaba confundido sin poder sacar otro tema a la conversación.  
Durante todo el día recordó sus días donde patinaba con Reki y los días parecían más brillantes, cálidos y soleados.  
Disfrutaba esos días que, a pesar de ser cortos, le dieron mucha felicidad provocando que se sintiera cálido su corazón y latiera contra su pecho de forma animada. Elevó las comisuras de sus labios levemente al recordarlo.  
– Reki…– suspiró en su habitación.   
Observó el diseño de su tabla ahora desgastada recorriendo lentamente el diseño que le dio el pelirrojo.  
– Tú y yo ya no nos complementamos… –  
Cerró sus ojos tratando de olvidar eso  
¿En verdad Reki había terminado su amistad? ¿Iba a dejar el skateboard?  
¿Lo va a dejar de lado?  
– ¡Hijo, a cenar! – Llamó su madre desde la cocina mientras servía en sus respectivos platos y tarareaba una vieja canción.  
Langa se levantó del suelo y se dirigió al baño a lavarse sus manos mientras pensaba en si había hecho algo mal.  
¿Se había equivocado?  
– Entonces ¿Vas a romper nuestra promesa? –  
¡Oh, dios! Claro que se equivocó. Le prometió a Reki que no patinaría con ADAM de nuevo pero esa sensación de que era más rápido que cualquiera y solo existían ellos dos en esa zona le provocó emociones que no comprendía ¿Qué era?  
Tan solo esperaba que Reki lo comprendiera en su deseo de patinarse  
Siempre se habían comprendido el uno al otro ¿Qué había cambiado ahora?   
– Oye, mamá… – Quería decirle todo lo que sucedió pero no se atrevía por lo que guardó silencio pero ya la había llamado y era grosero dejarla preocupada –. Esto está sabroso.  
Si su madre dijo algo o quería comentar de algo, no lo notó.  
– Oye, mamá… –  
– ¿Qué? – ¿Sería correcto decirle? Ella tenía más experiencia. Seguía sin atreverse a preguntar –. ¿Habrá sol mañana? – ¿Esos soleados días dónde recorría las calles con Reki volverían?  
Su madre tardó en responder a su pregunta quizá reflexionando sobre si había algo más o al menos así lo percibió Langa  
– Oye, mamá… – Le iba a preguntar, quizás ella tenía un buen consejo para saber qué hacer con él.  
Tan solo recordar la discusión hacía que su corazón se sintiera frío y vacío incluso el patinaje comenzaba a sentirse diferente  
– ¿Sí? –  
No era esa sensación de felicidad sabiendo que estaría esperándolo con una sonrisa y un choque de palmas donde celebraban con una sonrisa.  
Extrañaba a Reki.  
– Creo que lo arruine y estoy siendo evitado – ¡Fue algo liberador decirlo!   
– Algo similar me sucedió a mí –   
– ¿En serio? – Su mirada se iluminó un poco. Entonces si podría darle un consejo útil para tratar con Reki.  
– Solo siguen extrañándose – Sí, lo extrañaba, quería que sus días los conocía en Japón volvieran –. Pero ninguno está equivocado – Eso le reconfortó un poco, así que su deseo de patinar con ADAM no era realmente algo malo, aunque se sentía así con los sucesos recientes.  
– No. Es mi culpa por romper nuestra promesa. –   
– Creo que es mejor si fueras honesto con tus sentimientos –   
– “Honesto” … – Lo repitió tratando de comprender si debía ser más honesto y sincero con lo que comentó antes. Quería patinar, pero esperaba que Reki estuviera con él  
– Te gusta esa persona ¿No? –   
– ¿Eh? – Se sobresaltó ante la repentina pregunta ¿De dónde vino eso? –   
Bueno… – su madre pidió que fuese honesto con sus sentimientos, pero el repentino calor subiendo a su rostro gritaba que quizá era demasiado –. Sí – desvió la mirada evitando ver a su madre.   
Recordó que los primeros días después de su lesión en el brazo le ayudaba a abrir sus botellas o termos para que bebiera, pero con el paso de los días empezaron a compartir la bebida del mismo recipiente y comer de la comida del otro.  
En uno de esos días, Reki quiso tomar de su bento pero debido a que no tenía su otro brazo como apoyo a su cuerpo casi cae contra el codo del brazo lesionado o sobre su regazo al momento de estirarse por lo que le frenó tomándolo en un abrazo alrededor de sus hombros y lo jaló a su posición de antes  
– Si quieres un poco, te daré – tomó un “Tamagoyaki” y lo acercó a su boca mientras Reki cerraba los ojos diciendo “Aaah”. Se veía lindo.  
Le gustaba Reki  
Disfrutaba pasar los días con él, comer juntos compartiendo sus almuerzos y botellas de agua. Deseaba eso de nuevo.  
– ¿Por qué no transmites honestamente tus emociones? – La pregunta de su madre lo hizo volver a la conversación.  
– Nada de eso. Es vergonzoso. – Admitir que le gustaba Reki era una cosa, pero decirle que le gustaba iba más allá.  
– Debes actuar… ¡Si ella realmente te importa! – su mamá extendió un pulgar en un intento para darle ánimos, pero…  
– ¿” Ella”? – ¿En algún momento mencionó que Reki era una chica?  
– ¿Eh? –  
– ¿Eh? –  
.  
Luego de ayudar a su madre en la cocina, Langa volvió a su habitación y ver de nuevo la tabla que construyó Reki para él.  
No espero más a una respuesta por su parte en el celular y tomó la motocicleta dispuesto a solucionar las cosas con él, hablarían esa misma noche sobre lo que ocurrió en esa noche lluviosa.  
Reki siempre había hecho cosas para que se sintiera cómodo en su clase, en el skate y en su entorno.  
Había estado en cada avance que tuvo en esos meses y le enseño de manera paciente cada nueva cosa que requería su aprendizaje siempre alegrándose por sus logros, presumiendo ante cualquiera que era un genio, aunque a él le pareciera excesivo.  
Cuando empezaron a codearse el uno al otro de manera amistosa y sonreían con complicidad porque se sentían cómodos entre ambos, felices y acompañados.  
Confiaba en que Reki estaría con él en cada momento que tuviera en el skate, después de todo, era su sol entonces ¿Por qué su sol se estaba alejando? ¿Podía hacer algo para evitar ser alejado?  
¿Volvería a sentirse solitario patinando?  
Sacudió su cabeza tratando de retirarse esos pensamientos.  
– Me preguntó si Reki estará aquí hoy – Frenó frente a su casa y dirigió su mirada a la habitación del pelirrojo –. ¡La ventana está abierta! Eso significa… – Su mirada dio un brillo que días antes se había vuelto natural en él. Significaba que Reki había vuelto a “S”.  
¡No podía ser a otro lugar considerando la hora y su gusto! Había vuelto y lo buscaría para platicar, como deseaba patinar de nuevo con él como días anteriores porque a pesar de la poca cantidad de días se sentían como una eternidad gracias al vacío en su corazón.  
Arrancó de nuevo la motocicleta esperando llegar lo más pronto posible ¡Tenía la fuerte corazonada de que Reki estaba ahí! ¡Podía sentirlo!  
Tan solo pensar en volver a ver su sonrisa, su cabello alborotado aún con esa banda en su cabeza y sus chaquetas del mismo logo, pero diferente color le hacían sentirse emocionado   
Reki…   
Anhelaba ser los de antes, tener esa conexión especial y mágica que se dio después de verlo saltar sobre él.  
Aquel salto que lo dejó atónito y con su corazón acelerado viendo solo la sonrisa sincera que le regalaba ese pelirrojo de ojos ambar brillantes.  
Le gustaba Reki  
Y mucho.  
Así que con esa sinceridad en mente pensó en decirle su resolución.  
Reki, me gustas


	2. Frustración

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La perspectiva de Reki en su pelea con Langa y una parte de sus sentimientos hacia el canadiense en el capitulo 9.

Otro día comenzaba y con ello, Reki se preparaba para ir en camino a la escuela. Su skateboard podría verse igual que la anterior, pero si veías en el reverso de la tabla, notarías que no tiene marcas de sus deslizamientos y aún brillaba  
– ¡Ya me voy! – anunció a su madre y hermanas.   
– ¡Que te vaya bien! –   
La tabla nueva tenía ahora las tuercas de los ejes cambiadas junto a un eje que harían más cómoda su forma de patinar.  
Ansiaba probarla, y por ello no espero más para deslizarse sobre ella.  
Amaba la sensación de sentir el viento sobre su cara mientras se impulsaba con un pie sobre la calle para tomar velocidad. Lo hacía sentir relajado y sin pensar en los problemas ya fuesen de la escuela, trabajo o “S”.  
Pronto, se encontró a Langa en la intercepción y se preparó para saludarlo chocando los cinco.  
Sin embargo, su tabla frenó como si algo le impidiera seguir avanzando o su energía se acabase.   
– ¡Langa es increíble! –   
– ¡SNOW, es asombroso! –  
Su vista se empezó a nublar y no veía claramente al canadiense.  
La fuerza en sus piernas se fue ocasionando que se sentará de cuclillas en la calle.  
– ¡Reki! – Langa extendió una mano para ayudarle a levantarse pero cuando lo intentó, su mano se desvaneció.  
Se removía en su cama inquieto, sus ojos se apretaban al intentar remover esos pensamientos de su mente  
\- ¿Quién es ese?  
\- Ah, solo un delicuente que se junta con SNOW – no sabía de donde salían esas voces, pero su corazón dolía cuando escuchaba eso, como si decenas de navajas le perforaran.   
El frío sudor empezaba a hacerse presente en su cabeza dónde antes usaba una bandana y en su nuca provocando que quisiera cubrirse más con la manta hasta la cabeza tratando de retirar esa helada sensación.  
– Langa… Langa… – murmuraba buscándole con la mirada.  
– Reki – le llamaba la voz de Langa, pero por más que lo buscaba, no lo encontraba  
– ¿Dónde estás? ¡Quiero alcanzarte! – Corrió en busca de Langa en un intento por alcanzarlo y llegar a su lado riendo como hacía unos días lo hacía. Extendió la mano cuando lo encontró en un intento por alcanzarlo y llegar a su lado riendo como hacía unos días lo hacía –. ¡Langa!   
Justo cuando iba a tocar la chaqueta del canadiense, un agujero se abrió debajo de sus pies y lo hizo caer al vacío.  
.  
Despertó sorprendido saltando sobre la cama, extendiendo la mano hacia el techo y con pequeñas gotas sobre sus ojos.  
El sueño se había estado repitiendo desde hace unos días después de su “rompimeinto” con Langa.  
Se sentía tan impotente porque a pesar de desear con todas sus fuerzas acompañarle, no se sentía digno de siquiera seguir en el skate.   
¿Langa en verdad deseaba verlo a su lado patinando? Seguramente estaba mejor sin él, mejorando con los demás prodigios del skate. Claro, a Langa le emocionaban los retos y era un patinador al nivel de ADAM después de todo.  
En cambio él… No podía decir lo mismo.   
Era un chico que por años había practicado el skate pero nunca avanzó más allá de lo que había demostrado. Admiro a ADAM por años también tratando de ser un patinador de esa clase pero luego del enfrentamiento de Langa y Miya, lo despreció.  
Ahora, solo tiene miedo de lo que pudo haberle pasado aquella vez con el “Love hug” que lo incapacitó por semanas. Estaba aterrado.  
Langa no veía eso y por esa razón, decidió separarse de él ya que no compartían la misma visión como antes.  
Revisó su celular para ver la hora notando que Langa le había mandado mensajes pero no se atrevía a responderle algo.  
Ya era tarde pero en su cabeza, además de los pensamientos de que no valía la pena en el skate, las palabras de JOE le dejaban inquieto.  
– Reki, no termines solo –   
Suspiró con resignación.   
De todos modos… Siempre había estado solo, pero…  
– Está bien si solo miras, así que ven –   
Aún podía apoyar a los demás a su manera, después de todo, el skate y “S” han sido parte de su rutina desde hacía tiempo.  
Con eso en mente, tomó una sudadera que no tuviera ningún estampado, una gorra que cubriera su pelo para evitar ser reconocido fácilmente, abrió la ventana y se deslizó por la rampa que tenía.  
– Ah… – exhalo el aire con frustración.   
Su corazón pesaba y el aire no hacía ningún efecto de calma como en su sueño.   
¿Cuándo había dejado de ser especial?  
.  
Se encontraba viendo a través de su celular la carrera.  
¿Qué estaba haciendo ahí?   
Era claro que no pertenecía ahí… Todos eran increíbles, menos él  
El Power Break de JOE era asombroso, lo había demostrado antes pero nunca había sido tan fuerte como en esa ocasión en su enfrentamiento contra Langa.  
Langa estaba luchando también en velocidad para alcanzar el poder con el que Joe se abría paso.   
– Joe va a ganar –   
– ¡Es un novato, después de todo! –   
– No es rival, supongo –  
Rabia  
Eso era lo que sentía cuando se expresaban de esa manera de Langa y es lo que lo motivó a hablar  
Sus dientes se apretaron tratando de contener lo que tenía que decir pero no aguanto demasiado  
– ¡Oigan! ¿Qué saben sobre él? – Dio un paso hacia adelante con fuerza – ¡Su manera de patinar es alta y hermosa! Es como… –   
A su mente, vino el recuerdo de esa fábrica abandonada nevada que le daba frescura aun cuando esa fábrica parecía un horno caliente en ese momento  
– Una ráfaga de nieve… – En verdad, era hermosa la manera de patinar de Langa –. Lo he observado todo este tiempo, su esfuerzo… –   
Recordó cuando Langa estaba tratando de hacer el Ollie y todos sus intentos que lo llevaron a ponerle gasas, banditas y algunas vendas por los golpes dados.  
– Sus sentidos… – La manera en como parecía agudizar su vista y se ponía determinado en sus beef contra quién fuese su contrincante – Lo mucho que le encanta patinar –   
.  
– ¡Reki, lo estoy haciendo! – gritaba alegre en aquel parque donde practicaban  
– ¡Bien hecho, Langa! – aquella vez, se lanzó a abrazarle feliz de su logro pero debido a que apenas se estaba estabilizando Langa causo que ambos cayeran al suelo.  
Langa en un intento de proteger a Reki, le abrazó por debajo del brazo y el pelirrojo protegió la cabeza del canadiense tomándola por detrás para evitar un mal golpe contra el suelo.  
¡PAM!  
El golpe fue seco pero logró que ninguno se lastimará más que parte de la espalda para Langa y en las rodillas en Reki.  
– Reki ¿Estás bien? – a pesar de que no poder caer de la mejor manera notó las manos del pelirrojo y una parte del golpe Kyan estaba observando a Langa notando su preocupación en su rostro  
Vaya chico, si él fue el que recibió todo el golpe.  
– Estoy bien ¿Y tú? – dirigió su mirada hacia el rostro de Langa, y le sonrió en un intento por calmarle.  
Langa no respondió inmediatamente. La sonrisa de Reki le parecía hermosa a la luz del atardecer y estuvo a punto de afianzar el agarre que tenía sobre el más bajo para quedarse un poco más de esa forma.   
Solo ellos dos en esa posición  
– Hombre… Perdón, olvide que estabas lastimado – se disculpó el menor pensando que quizá le había molestado a Langa su forma de emocionarse y por ello es que se levantó – Ven, te ayudo – Reki le tendió una mano – Felicidades, Langa –   
El canadiense tomó la mano con palpitaciones aceleradas en su corazón que se extendía a todo su cuerpo, las cuales atribuyó al lograr otro truco de skate. Sonrió al ver de nuevo la sonrisa del pelirrojo.  
– Gracias, Reki –   
.  
– ¿Estás apoyando a Snow? – preguntó uno de los chicos  
– ¿Eh? – salió de su recuerdo y ensoñación.  
En verdad los chicos que apoyaban a Joe no sabían nada pero no iba a dejar que hablarán mal de Langa  
En el poco tiempo que ha estado a su lado, Langa fue excepcional y demostró tener un fuerte talento en el skateboard  
Por ello, se alegro cuando notó que Langa había cortado la brecha que había entre él y Joe. Sabía que estaba dándole batalla y no se dejaría ganar tan fácil, a pesar de ser un novato.  
Sin embargo, Joe volvió a acelerar al disminuir la resistencia que tenía sobre él y Langa se quedó atrás.  
¿Qué estaba sucediendo?  
– Langa… ¿Va a perder? – No, no, ni siquiera era posible unir esas palabras en una oración que fuese creíble  
Joe pasó a su lado siendo animado por los chicos frente a él y otras a su alrededor.   
¿dónde está Langa? Su brecha había sido más corta hacia un momento.  
– ¿Aún no ha llegado Snow? –   
– Quizá se rindió –   
– No hay forma de que pueda ganar ahora –   
– Tienes razón –   
Reki estaba sorprendido de que Langa se quedase atrás de su oponente en un beef y estaba dispuesto a volver a hablar con esos chicos para que guardarán silencio en sus comentarios.   
No tenían fundamento alguno.   
Pero un chico anuncio la llegada de Langa y su expresión podría decir que era la que tuvo hacía semanas atrás.  
.  
Para Langa, no tenía sentido nada de lo que estaba haciendo  
Reki no estaba ahí, por más que le había buscado esa noche, se había perdido entre la gente o quizá hacía tiempo se había ido y no le estaba apoyando esa noche.  
Aunque tenia una resolución en ese momento… No podía hacer nada con sus sentimientos si no estaba ahí.  
El beef estaba desanimándole, por más que corría y se impulsaba, no alcanzaba a Joe sin que la brecha se abriera más por cada acercamiento que hacía.   
– ¿Qué estaba haciendo? –  
A pesar de las porras y gritos para animarle, no aceleraba su paso para tratar de alcanzar el ritmo que tenía Joe o hacer algo increíble como siempre lo hace.  
.  
La rabia volvió a Reki pero por un motivo diferente  
Langa era mejor de lo que creían esos chicos, era mejor que él y que cualquiera. Era mucho más asombroso que eso que estaba demostrando ¿Por qué se estaba rindiendo tan fácil?  
Aunque en su corazón no se sentía digno de ser parte del mundo de Langa, deseaba que siguiera avanzando y se negaba a verlo detenerse ahora ¡Había mucho más que lo que vieron!  
¡Su luna era mucho más que eso! ¡Brillaba como ningún otro!  
Es por eso que, poco antes de que pasará a su lado, corrió, tomó aire y expulso un grito que permitiese saber lo estaba apoyando: – ¡LANGA!  
El canadiense, el cual estaba absortó en sus pensamientos, giró su cabeza en su dirección y sus ojos brillaron como topacios reflejando al dueño de sus pensamientos durante esos días  
– Reki… –   
Fue un instante, pero había visto su rostro apoyándole y gritando como en las ocasiones anteriores justo en el momento que se sentía sin esperanza.  
Volvió a quedar absortó tratando de apreciar a Reki.  
Se veía un poco diferente pero seguía siendo su sol.  
– Asi es… Estaba patinando –  
Reki no lo supo pero el corazón de Langa empezó a palpitar con fuerza y extendiendo desde su pecho hasta cada rincón de su cuerpo un calor abrazador que solo gritaba de alegría porque el pelirrojo estaba ahí.  
– Este sentimiento…  
Langa llevó una mano a su corazón, feliz de recuperar esa sensación que le había hecho falta  
– ¡Está de vuelta! –   
Reki no le había dejado, seguía ahí con él.   
Reki le gustaba más de lo que creía entonces…   
.  
Reki, por otro lado, respiró con dificultad luego de dejar ir sus emociones por Langa.  
Los chicos a su lado le vieron con confusión, pero él se apartó lo más rápido que pudo, y continúo viendo la carrera en su celular.  
Se sintió muy asustado cuando notó que una viga podría haber herido a Langa, incluso llego a gritar pero su llamado no podría haberle llegado.   
Estaba dispuesto a correr en dirección a la fábrica abandonada pero justo en ese momento volvió a sorprenderle como siempre.  
A pesar de que hubo una pequeña chispa que le pedía ser liberada, ese vestigio se apagó cuando vió que Langa había ganado contra JOE.  
– Langa ganó pero… No puedo estar feliz por él – las lágrimas se arremolinaron en el borde de sus ojos y salieron pesadas con frustración–. No puedo patinar a su lado… –   
Se retiró del lugar antes de que alguno llegará a buscarle y pedirle una explicación.  
Langa no le necesitaba después de todo, solo lo estaría atando a un slime o troll sin talento y no dejaría que crezca.  
Sin más que decir o hacer, se dirigió a la salida

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola! Ha sido una semana ajetreada pero sobre todo estuve esperando el capítulo con ansias. Me costó poder darle una razón de ser a Reki y entender sus sentimientos ya que al parecer es una tormenta lo que tiene dentro.   
> Reki es un sol pero siento que sus emociones son válidas aunque fueron mal llevadas y quise tratar de comprender ese todo que es por el complejo de inferioridad.  
> Si están en el fandom habrán notado que hubo errores en la traducción en la página oficial en inglés dijo otro título para el capítulo de hoy por lo que llevó a un caos de “Eramos especiales” a “Beso de despedida”, sinceramente me confundió.   
> Espero darle una resolución a este fanfic pronto y ver al fin la reconciliación que tendrán este par. Los amo demasiado, así que me parece que merecen aclarar las cosas de una vez.  
>  Por otro lado, me encanto que mostraran más de JOE, Cherry y ADAM aunque odie mucho lo que hizo ADAM durante su carrera con Cherry, me dolió de la peor manera.  
> Si has llegado hasta aquí, muchas gracias por ello y si tienes alguna critica constructiva no dudes en dejarla en un mensaje o en comentarios.

**Author's Note:**

> Realmente no siento que alguno de los dos sea el culpable de como se siente el otro, son diferentes puntos de vista respecto al skate y ADAM pero en el capítulo de hoy vimos que Langa se sentía culpable así que escribí esto tratando de comprender sus sentimientos y la plática con su madre. Lo encontré muy entrañable y de alguna manera nos confirmaron que a Langa si le gusta Reki ¿Pero que opina él de todo esto?  
> No quisiera dejarlo de esta manera ya que Reki también tiene su punto de vista de esta situación pero quisiera esperar al siguiente episodio para tener algo concreto con que poder escribir. Me gusta mucho como se está dando está serie, Utsumi-sensei ha estado haciendo un gran trabajo como en sus anteriores direcciones.  
> Gracias por leer si es que has llegado hasta aquí, nos vemos.


End file.
